


Married life has got me good

by Ezz03



Category: Friends
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezz03/pseuds/Ezz03
Summary: Monica and Chandler please each other for the first time after returning to their apartment after their wedding
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Monica Geller
Kudos: 12





	Married life has got me good

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Mondler smut that everyone needs every once in a while. Enjoy!

Monica sighed as she collapsed on hers and Chandler’s bed. She was now a married woman and this is all she had ever wanted. Her husband so kind, generous and, let’s face it, sexy. Chandler grinned as he walked into the room and saw Monica lying there; so inviting. He made his way across to her.  
“Hey babe you’re so sexy you know that, even more so now I can call you Mrs Bing” he exclaimed whilst beginning to remove her pants. “I could just fuck you forever” 

Monica moaned loudly, pulling Chandler up to kiss her. “Nah uh” he said, a hint of a tease in his voice “this is all about you and I’m going to ravish you until you can’t remember your own name” He began to kiss down Monica’s thighs, making his way to her feet where he began sucking a toe into his mouth. Monica smiled as she fell back against the pillows. He then began to make his way upwards and removed her panties with his teeth before licking a long line up her slit. 

“Oh god Chandler” Monica screamed “aaah”. Chandler grinned with triumph and he continued to lick her and nibble at her clit. Eventually he added a finger and started to pump in and out causing her to groan ever louder until he was sure joey would be able to hear from his apartment across the hall. 

As he added another two fingers he heard Monica scream and then “talk dirty to me Chandler please” Monica begged grabbing onto the sheets to keep herself from thrashing. 

“You like that huh” chandler said “you like me fucking you with my fingers, your juices running down my hand as I pump into you so fast. You can’t get enough of me can you?”  
Monica was breathing hard at this point and her moans filled the bedroom “ can you?” Chandler repeated in a demanding tone. 

“No” Monica screamed “I’m going to cum Chandler oh my god fuck you’re so good” 

“Yeah babe I know I am I’m so good at pleasing you and making you cum. You’re so horny. And I’ll always be here to fuck you like the naughty girl you are, whether that’s with my fingers or my big cock that you love so much”

Monica lost it and that point and screamed louder than Chandler had ever heard as her pussy clamped down on his fingers and she was overcome with bliss. He kissed up her body, never removing his fingers and caught her lips passionately.

“Baby that was amazing” Monica exclaimed after she had come down from her high. “The first finger fuck you’ve given me as your wife. I believe it’s now time for your first blowjob as a married man.”

Chandler grinned at her. This was going to be an amazing day.


End file.
